While a variety of requirements arise for temporary, or at least quickly-built shelters, there is generally a compromise between the level of protection offered by the shelter and the speed, reliability and ease with which such a structure can be built.
Also, the degree of protection required by the shelter can change over time and known protective shelters, while perhaps providing an appropriate initial level of protection, may not be suited to a scenario in which a lesser, or greater, degree of protection is required.
Our co-pending application PCT/GB2008/050275 describes certain types of shelter which utilise a shallow-arched roof structure to provide support for a ballast material to protect the shelter from explosive attack.
However, we have found that the provision of a shallow-arched roof structure is not always the most desirable manner of protection, and this invention seeks to provide for a protective shelter having certain advantages over known such shelters.